Winter's Icy Soul
by Kutlessrocker
Summary: Roxas waits for Namine, but she never shows up.  Is his blond-haired beauty simply running late?  Or is something more serious on the horizon?  RokuNami one-shot.  Written for Chained-Promises group on deviantArt.


Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating faithfully. Here's a story I wrote especially for deviantArt to tide you all over until I finish the chapters. This was my first, real RokuNami story. I haven't been updating because I've been working on Art Trades and requests on dA. Well, enjoy...

* * *

><p>Snow was pouring down from the sky at an alarming rate. That, coupled with the wind, made the conditions outside unbearable. Roxas sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the flame. It would have been the perfect if it weren't for the fact that his blond angel, Namine, hadn't arrived yet. She was supposed to come over and spend the day with him, but she never showed up and he was starting to get worried. He ran his fingers through his spikey, blond hair as he dialed her cellphone number with his other hand.<p>

The phone rang a few times and Roxas heard a click. _"Hey, it's Namine. Sorry I can't take your call right now. Try again later. Love ya!" _her answering machine said.

Roxas waited for the beep and left his message. "Nami, where are you? I've been waiting on you for hours and it shouldn't have taken so long to get here. I'm really worried about you. Call me back. I love you, angel." He hung up and sat back down. He'd planned a romantic evening for the two of them. The ice that the champagne was resting in had melted long ago. He changed the ice and went back to waiting for Namine. Roxas stood up and looked out the window. It was a real blizzard outside. "I'm so stupid to have asked Nami to come here in this kind of weather." He wasn't expecting it to be that bad. The weatherman didn't predict a complete whiteout. The worried blond couldn't even see past his front porch.

Roxas waited, staring at the clock for an hour straight. It was starting to get slightly worse outside. He tried calling Namine's apartment, but her roommate said she'd left hours ago and she thought Namine was with him. That seriously disturbed Roxas. He finally had enough of waiting and decided to go out into the storm and find Namine.

He grabbed his long, black coat and the keys to his Jeep Wrangler. He was really thankful at that moment that he had something with 4-wheel drive. Namine's little Prius wasn't made for this kind of weather. Dark thoughts entered into Roxas' mind. All he could think about was that she'd been in an accident and that she was in a ditch somewhere freezing to death. Roxas couldn't stand the thought of losing her, especially on what was to be the most special night of their relationship. The small velvet box in the pocket of his jeans felt like a block of solid lead.

He climbed into his Jeep and turned the heater to maximum. The temperature was -12 degrees. Roxas backed out of his frozen driveway, almost taking out his mailbox, and drove down the route that Namine would have taken to his house. It was completely frozen and Roxas had to drive slowly to keep from veering off the road. He was a capable driver, but that road would have put a NASCAR champion to the test. Nobody else was on the road except for him. He prayed that his worst fears were unfounded. He hoped that she just pulled over at a friend's house and their phone was out so she couldn't call him. Roxas knew that was just wishful thinking on his part, though. Things for him were never that far on the bright side.

He drove for a little over ten minutes before he saw something on the side of the road. It was the familiar shape of Namine's Prius. He knew it was her because the front license said "RokuNami." She'd come up with it in the early years of their relationship during their junior year of high school. After all those years, she still used that abbreviation. Roxas quickly pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out. The car was halfway in a ditch and the windows were so fogged up. The front, right fender was smashed from hitting a road sign.

Roxas ran to the car and pounded on the window. "Namine! Namine are you ok? Please open the door, Namine!" When he didn't get an answer from inside the vehicle, Roxas decided to take matters into his own hands. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He looked through a small bit of the window that wasn't covered in fog and saw Namine unconscious in the driver's side. She had a cut on her head that had stopped bleeding some time ago. Roxas took a big rock that was sticking out from the snow and walked over to the passenger's side. He slammed it as hard as he could a couple of times until the window shattered. He pressed the unlock button and ran back over to the driver's side. Namine was still out cold as he unbuckled her. She'd apparently had the heater running, but her car battery died. She was at risk of hypothermia. She would probably die if he didn't get her to a hospital fast.

Roxas picked up the nearly frozen girl bridal-style and carried her to his Jeep. He set her in the heated seat and buckled her securely. After grabbing a blanket for her, closing her door and running back to his side, he pointed a vent toward her so she'd get heat. She was breathing, but very slowly. The closest hospital was ten minutes away. Roxas hoped that he still had time.

They arrived at the hospital and had Namine committed. Roxas could only sit and wait, head in his hands, as he thought about how close the love of his life had come to death. He called a tow truck earlier to pick up Namine's car. And he was willing to pay for it to have the window fixed. All he cared about was that Namine would be alright.

A short nurse with blue hair and red eyes walked up beside him. "Ready," she stated simply.

Roxas stood up and followed her to Namine's room. He was thankful to see that some color other than blue had come back to her face. She was asleep, but the nurse assured him that she would be fine. After the blue-haired nurse left the room, Roxas pulled a chair next to the bed and grabbed Namine's hand. "I'm so sorry Namine," he said. "If I hadn't asked you to come over, you wouldn't have ended up like this. You almost died and it was all my fault." He stood up and kissed her forehead before sitting back down.

Namine opened her eyes. "Roxas, this isn't your fault," she said hoarsely. "I chose to drive in that awful weather. I knew it was stupid, but I wanted to see you so badly that I didn't care."

"You're awake?" he said in shock.

"Of course," she replied. "I've been awake since you walked it. I just pretended to be asleep so the nurses and doctors wouldn't bug me. Since I regained consciousness I haven't had any peace. The only person I wanted to see was you, Roxas."

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. "And when I get out of here, maybe we can have that romantic evening that you planned."

"Yeah," Roxas said as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. There were really no other words he could say after that. He was just happy that she was alive and there with him.

A few days later, Namine was finally released from the hospital. The weather had cleared up and now they only had to worry about the occasional light flurry. Namine and Roxas sat in front of his fireplace, drinking the champagne he had the other day. "Namine, I have something I need to ask you," he said as he felt the inside of his pocket for the small box.

"What is it?" she asked. Her eyes widened in curiosity and she tilted her head to the side.

"Namine, we've been dating since high school. All those years, I've loved you more than anything. You've been the most amazing thing to ever happen to me in my life. Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing the diamond ring he had bought for her just before she was hospitalized. "I meant to do this the other day, but the accident and all…"

She cut him off by planting a firm kiss on his lips. She pulled away momentarily to answer his question. "Of course I'll marry you Roxas," she said. Tears of joy rolled down her face as she claimed his lips once again, putting more passion in this one than she did the last. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Roxas and Namine spent the rest of that night with each other, celebrating their engagement and just being with each other. That night almost didn't happen, but that just made Roxas appreciate the time he had with Namine even more. He would cherish every day with her for as long as they both lived.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, what did you think? New chapters will be updated as soon as I finish this art trade I'm doing. Until then, take care friends...<p> 


End file.
